Stars
by souvenirs
Summary: You have many birthday parties. They are all the same. It's all glitter and sparkles, champagne and expensive gifts.


**So this one goes out to Cami because her reviews are what keep me writing. Plus you wanted me to post another fic and I had this one half finished on my laptop for about two weeks, then I got off my butt and finished it. Enjoy (:  
--DOROTHY**

**

* * *

  
**

You have many birthday parties. They are all the same. It's all glitter and sparkles, champagne and expensive gifts. You grow bored with them by the time you're sixteen. They aren't special anymore, just another year to add to your life. It's mundane and bored and completely mediocre. Which is so not you. So you stop celebrating them after a while. When you tell Mitchie that you don't celebrate your birthday when you're twenty-one and somehow close friends, she freaks out and plans you a party 'that will blow your mind' (sometimes when you talk to Mitchie you want to blow your mind out). You don't have enough energy to fight her enthusiasm so you give a shrug and it's set.

It's the day of the party and it's at Mitchie and Shane's apartment and your pretty sure your dress is not an appropriate length for a party Mitchie planned. You tell yourself you won't bend down and it'll be good. Plus, you are wearing underwear. So you arrive and people tell you how beautiful you look (as always) and how does it feel to be twenty-two (exactly the same as being twenty-one) and you need to get away from this. From the crowds.

You're sitting on the balcony, with your legs dangling over the edge. Your head is resting against the rail and your hand is firmly planted on the neck of a champagne bottle. You hear the glass door open but don't move.

"Oh, hey Tess." You hear Jason's voice and he stands next to you. He leans against the rail and watches your face intently. You lift your head and let a sound leave your throat. You lean back on the palm of your hands and take a swig from the bottle before offering some to Jason. He shakes his head and you put the bottle down (you knew he would say no but you feel generous today of all days).

"So why are you ditching your birthday party to get wasted on the balcony?" He asks and his voice is genuine and sweet and carries just a hint of amusement (like everything about him).

You shrug as you tilt your head back to look at the night sky. "It's just a party." Suddenly you feel nostalgic, staring at the sky, the inky blue lit up by the city skyline. The words come spilling out before you know it. "You know, before my dad we lived in this house upstate." You have no idea why you're telling him of all people. "And at night me and him would watch the stars, they were so bright, it's like you could touch them." You take a drink from the bottle before you finish the next part of the story, like you need the alcohol to get it out (but you need alcohol to get anything now-a-days). "When he left, my mom moved us to New York and I couldn't see the stars anymore."

Jason had at some point sat next to you. His big hand is resting on your thin, bare shoulder and you feel a little headed but blame it on the champagne. "No point in sitting out here I guess." You mumble awkwardly (because that's what this is, awkward) and get up slowly, letting Jason help you up.

It's been a year, you don't remember your story telling experience that night on the balcony (although you don't remember much of that night, the champagne was really flowing). Another birthday comes and another party, this time thrown by Caitlyn. It's at some French chic restaurant and the wallpaper reminds you of Versailles (and it's a tab pretentious but you like it anyway). Mitchie and Shane get you a purse that you've been eying for forever and a day. Nate and Caitlyn get you a headband that you had been bitching about for the past two weeks (well, your birthday was coming up so why not let everyone know what you want?). Then Jason hands you a bag, it's small (there better be a little blue box in there). You smile and thank him like a good girl.

You peer into the bag. Something's glowing and your interest is peaked. You pull out a plastic container of glow in the dark stars. Confused looks are exchanged and Shane leans over to mumble something into Jason's ear. Jason just shakes his head and grins. "You'll always be able to see the stars now." He explains and you throw your arms around his neck. Tears are stinging at the back of your eyes and you blink them back (can't ruin your make up after all).

* * *

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I was sick all this week, fever, cold, vomit, the whole nine yards so I am and was pretty hopped on meds.  
**


End file.
